Muto's Quest
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: It's the future and a new game has come out. I couldn't think of a better summary. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said I did. I got the idea while I was playing with my Bionicle.

_Its years in the future, in a place that used to be Utah. Scientist have discovered a strange stone that they called an "onicle". It lets people fuse monster genes with the controller's genes. The scientist made it a game to see what power these stones hold. This story begins with one player named Muto._

"Okay class for PE today, we will have onicle fights. First match is Roy and Muto. Please step up to the platform." Instructed the gym teacher. One boy with red hair walked up to the field. He wore a Slip-Knot T-shirt and black jeans. In his hand he held a stone that had a strange symbol on it. This was Roy. Another kid walked up. He had curled hair. He wore a blue shirt with black track pants. He was Muto. "Where's your onicle? What kind of loser doesn't have an onicle?" Said Roy in a mean tone.

The gym teacher walked up to Muto. "Do you need to borrow one of the schools onicle's?" He asked. Muto just shook his head. "I'll take this jerk down by myself." He said. Roy just laughed. "Ok. Match… BEGIN!" As soon as the gym coach said those words, Roy became completely white. He changed form until he was shaped into something different. When he got his color back, he was now a blue monster thing. He had hooks instead of hands. The stone that he was holding replaced his right eye. Muto then transformed without using a stone. He turned into a brown monster with pinchers. He had what looked like a targeting system on the top of his long head. His right hand was a claw and his left one was a hook.

Roy was shocked. "You can transform without a stone? I've never even seen that model. Well, I can still beat you!" Roy then charged towards Muto. "Please. You won't even be able to beat my wild style. Cheetah Twister!" Muto then positioned himself so his claw was facing forward and his hook was facing behind him. He then spun around so he was a little twister. "Hah! I just have to attack your legs! Crop Cutter!" Laughed Roy. He then swung his claws so they were being swung in the same direction. As soon as his claws touched the twister, he got sucked in! Everyone watched as the twister spun. When it stopped, Roy just laid on the ground with claws and hooks in him. Roy turned back into a human.

"Next is June Mari." Declared the coach. So Muto went on, winning battle after battle, until the school champ came. "So it's Muto verse Rage. Fight!" Rage's onicle (that's what they're called in monster form) had a red body and flaming twin swords. So the match started. "Explosion Strike!" Yelled Rage. When his blade came in contact with something, it would let out an explosion. "Your pretty good. I just might have to use legendary style. Frog Leap!" So Muto then leaped right over him. His targeting system then locked onto Rage and started to shoot bullets. 2 out of ten hit him. "Your also pretty good. Phoenix Wing Strike!" Rages blades then were covered in a hot fire shaped like a wing. Muto was barely able to dodge since the sword also gave him increased speed.

The heat was starting to get to Muto. He was starting to move slower and get hit more. Muto collapsed on the ground, panting for air. "This should finish you." Said Rage. He lifted one of his blades and brought down. "Vampire Run." Whispered Muto. Before Rage could stab him, Muto had disappeared. "That was a close one. I have to actually use legendary style on you." Said a voice behind Rage. He spun around and saw Muto. "Taste the power of the Yeti Punch!" Muto shot a fist of ice at Rage. "Comet attack!" Rage lifted up a chunk of ground, set it on fire, and shot it at Muto. "Rage is the winner!" Declared the coach. After Muto had turned back to a human, he struggled to get up. "Wow!" You're pretty good!" Said Rage as he helped Muto get up. "You're a lot better than the rest of them (points to the class). But how did you transform without an onicle?"


	2. The call

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said that I did. And I don't own integration, Shaman King does.

"What's this onicle thing everyone keeps talking about?" Asked Muto. "Your that good and you've never heard of an onicle? How many fights have you been in?" Asked Rage. Muto just stared into space and counted. "More than 200." Rage looked at him in disbelief. "You seriously don't know?" Asked Rage. Muto nodded.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. This is called an onicle." He lifted up a stone with a strange mask on it. The mask was red. "It contains the DNA of a monster. Now when you do this." He closed his eyes and pushed on the stone. Then he turned back to a monster. "This is called fusing. You're fusing monster DNA with your DNA. Now you can use special skills and abilities that humans can't. The weird part is that you don't have an onicle."

"Why do I need one to transform?" Asked Muto. "This why." Said Rage. He pointed to his stomach to show where his onicle was. "When you're in monster mode, there are only two ways of changing back. If you get too tired and can't go on fighting, you change back because of fatigue. The other way is this." Rage put his hand on the stone and started to change back. Muto was about to say something when the bell rang. He ran off to get to his woodshop class all the way at the top of campus.

While everyone left, Rage just walked over to a telephone and made a call to someone. "Hello. This is the local science department. How may I help you?" Said a voice on the other line. "I need to talk to Fred. Is he available?" Asked Rage. "One moment please." The person on the other line then got up and started to look around. After a while a new voice came on the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked. "Hi Fred. Are you still doing that onicle research?" Asked Rage, looking around to make sure nobody heard. "Yeah, why?" "I've found a Bionicle. Be sure to come to the middle school."


	3. Starting Summer on a bad note

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said that I did.

_It's been five months since the battle and the phone call. School has just ended and it's summer vacation. _

Muto runs out of school so fast that there's a dust cloud behind him. "Yes! Schools over!" He yelled, thrusting his fist into the air. He was running on happiness now. He ran at top speed for over an hour when he finally stopped to breath. "Help! Help!" Someone cried. Muto went to see what was happening. He saw an old lady being robbed by some guy using an onicle. He was all green and had an ax in one hand and the old ladies purse in the other. On his leg was an onicle. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" Yelled Muto, running towards the old lady. While he was running, he transformed. He charged right into the robber. The force knocked the robber down and knocked the bag out of his hands.

"Use picked the wrong guy to mess with." He then floated up and started to swing his ax. "Whoa!" Said Muto, dodging the ax. The robber then flew around Muto and swung at him from all sides. He could barely block any of the attacks. "Looks like I'll need some reinforcements." He flew backwards and talked into a walkie-talkie.

"You're going to need a lot of reinforcements to take me down!" Muto then did a front flip with his claw facing outward. He started to cut up the robber. "The Tiger Buzz-Saw!" He yelled. The robber then flew straight up above a building. "Like to see ya get me now!" Taunted the robber, doing a little dance in the air. "Gladly." Said Muto. He then started to spin around with his claw facing forward and hook facing backwards. He then jumped on the side of a building and went straight up. "The Koala's Rise!" He then kicked off the building and was now over the robber. "Elephant Drop." Muto said grimly. He then fell with the weight of an elephant on the robber and smashed him into the ground. While the robber was changing back, Muto absorbed some of his monster data. Muto then levitated a little. "Yes!"

The old lady then walked over to Muto. "Let me give you a treat for helping me." She said. She rummaged through her bag and finally pulled out a stick of gum. "My teeth aren't what they used to be, so I only have soft candy." She said, handing him the gum. "Thanks." Replied Muto. He took a bite from the gum and gas started to come out. "WHAT THE…?" He screamed as the gas surrounded him. The old lady just smiled and said, "Sweet dreams." Muto then fell to the ground. He tried to move his body, but it refused to listen. "Hut's plapaning?" He slurred out, his mouth was starting to go numb.

The old lady took off her skin to reveal a man in a scientist suit. "It's a new type of sleeping gas. First it paralyzes the victim, then it puts the victim to sleep." While he explained, he took out a bag. Before he could watch this madman put him in the bag and drive off in a van posing as an ambulance, he passed out. When he came to, he was in a tube, floating in water. A tube supplied him with oxygen while he floated. Scientist hurried around, looking at computer screens, writing things down, and looking through old research files.

"What's going on?" He thought. He glanced around and saw four other tubes filled with kids. "I'll tell you what's going on. You're going to make a major break through in science." Muto tried to turn his head, but soon realized that he couldn't and shifted his eyes instead. He saw the same guy who kidnapped him. "Muto, you are now part of the Bionicle research."


	4. The monster of science

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said I did.

"Bionicle research?" Thought Muto.

"Yes, Bionicle research."

Muto looked around the lab again. "How do you know what I'm saying?" He asked.

The scientist pointed to a computer screen. "This reads to us what you're thinking." Muto was confused. Why was he being tested? What was he being tested for? What's a Bionicle? "You have a lot of questions. Would you like them answered?" Asked a computer like voice.

Muto thought, "Yes." "Very well," said the computer, "You are being tested to use golden style. That answers questions 1-2. For question 3, you'll just have to see." Muto thought that he would have to wait until the scientist did whatever they were going to do, but the computer showed him a holographic demonstration.

"Hello," Said a voice that sounded awfully cheerful, "Welcome to the holo show. Today we are featuring the video, 'Golden Style/ Project Bionicle'. The first thing to this style is being a Bionicle. You've got to be one in order to achieve this style."

" 'What's a Bionicle?' You may ask. A Bionicle is a person with onicle stones in his/her biological make- up. Bionicles are able to transform without using a stone. Most Bionicles are able to use special powers that regular onicles cannot use. For example, things like flying, super speed, and body parts that don't match their model. Like a blue water model with green forest model legs." A picture of the onicle that the computer mentioned appeared on the screen.

Before Muto could ask any more questions, he fell asleep. When he woke up he found himself in a room that was locked tight. "What's happening?" He asked. He looked and saw that there were a couple of other kids in there. "Hey, what's going on?" One of the kids just shrugged his elbows. One was about to say something when a sphere fell into the room. It was the size of a door.

"Hello. Can you hear me? You are now being tested for golden style. You will fight for your lives to survive our scientifically made Bionicle." With that said, the sphere started to open up. It slowly opened up to reveal some sort of monster inside. Its face was behind a mask, but his eye's were at a slant. He had bars over the mouth of the mask. Its skin was silver and blue and he had knives for fingers. His legs were embedded with a lot of onicles. "He was the closet thing we could get to a Bionicle. Don't feel sorry for him. He agreed to this. And I forgot to mention that if you are to die, we are willing to turn you into an experiment."

The thing then glanced over at them. When he walked, all of his joints and bones made a cracking and popping noise. One of the test subjects charged towards it. He transformed while he ran. When the transformation was complete he was a blue thing with six arms. They all had claws on them so he could grab onto things. He grabbed the thing with two of his arms and started to punch with his other four. The monster only sustained two punches before he threw him off. The guy was getting up when the monster elbowed him in the stomach. He went flying back and was knocked out. He soon changed back to a human. It then ran so fast that it was a blur and was instantly next to the boy.

He picked him up and tossed him to the other side of the room. Convinced that he was dead, the thing looked over at Muto and the girl. It then turned back into a blur and was heading straight towards them. The girls dropped to the floor and stuck her leg out. The monster tripped over her leg and skidded to the other side of the room. When it got up it looked up at them with red eyes. Steam was coming out of it's mouth. "I think its mad." She said.


	5. The escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said that I did.

The monster was now giving the death glance to the girl and Muto. "What's your name?" Muto asked the girl.

"I'm Clara." She answered, not taking her eyes off of the monster.

"Okay Clara, here's the plan. I'll attack from the right and you attack from the left. We'll both use are best moves." Clara nodded. The two looked and saw that the thing was heading straight at them. "Go!"

They both did a fast jump to the side and started to dash. While dashing, they started to transform. Muto looked to see what the girl looked like in Bionicle mode. She was pink. On her back were angel wings and in her left hand was an arrow. A quiver on her back was full of arrows ready to launch. She pulled out four of the arrows with rope on them and shot them.

The arrows flew through the air and started to fly around the monster. By the time the arrows were done flying, they had completely tied him up. The arrows then became lodged into the ground. The monster tried to move, but the ropes restricted his movement. "Ok, here it goes! Dragon Tornado!" Muto started to spin fast, and soon enough he was just a tornado. The tornado jumped off of the ground and onto the ceiling. Once on the ceiling, it started to move across the top. When it got to the point where he was right above the monster, it dropped and fell right on top of him.

The tornado just stood there, spinning. After ten seconds, the tornado stopped and Muto and the monster were standing there. The monster was all cut up by Muto's claw and hook. All of the onicles had been torn out of his leg, so now the thing resembled a really bloody man. The man collapsed and fell unconscious.

A clap came from a window the scientist were watching through. "Bravo. Release the sleeping gas." Four nozzles came from the ceiling. A green gas started to shoot out of them and started to float down to the floor.

Muto turned to Clara. "Clara! Do you know any protective moves?" She nodded. "Use it now!" He then faced the ground and yelled, "Mole Digger!" His arms started to spin out of control. He used them to quickly dig a pit. And it was getting deeper every second.

"Love Protector!" Clara raised her arms and a pink dome started to form around her and Muto. It kept out the sleeping gas. Soon the two were deep under ground. The gas had been shut off and people were now jumping into the hole to catch them. Fortunately, Muto was digging at 2 fps (feet per second). After a while, Muto had dug them into a sewer.

"This looks like a good place to stop." Muto said. He sat down against the wall and started to rest. He ignored the dirty water that he was sitting in. Clara decided to stand.

"What happens now?" She asked. She could still hear people walking through the tunnel.

"We run away, that's what happens. We either run away or fight." He wiped some sweat off of his head. "Huh? That's strange."

"What is?"

"We'll, when I'm tired in onicle mode, I usually start to change back. But I'm pretty tired, and I'm still like this." He looked into the tunnel. He went, "EEE!" And put his ear to the tunnel. He turned back and said, "They're almost here." He started to back up from the tunnel.

"How can you tell?"

"I used echo location. You know, like what bats do." He raised his fist and said, "Yeti Punch!" He slammed his fist into the water. The water splashed up and made a frozen block on the tunnels end. "That ought to hold them off for a while." He then started to walk away. Clara followed him, not sure what was going to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tunnel group had just gotten up to the end of the tunnel. One of them was talking on his phone while the other three were busting down the ice. "Hello. This is the tunnel captain speaking. May I talk to the head in the sewer district?"

The head of the sewer district got on the phone. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Two of the experiments have escaped into the sewer. I need you to create a flood."

"A flood! Won't that kill the two?"

"We don't need them alive! We just need them in their Bionicle mode! Now are you going to create the flood or not?"

The sewer guy had to think about this. The whole science industry was in on this whole project. "If I don't do this," He said to himself, "I could lose my job." He turned back to the phone and said, "The flood will commence. You have five minutes to get yourself to a safe place."

"I'm already in a safe place. Start the flood now." Commanded the tunnel leader. He hung up his phone and waited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two had been walking for two minutes now and were starting to get tired of all of the dead rats floating in the sewer. Clara shouted, "Look! A man hole!" Muto looked and saw that there really was one. It was about one hundred forty yards away. "C'mon! Let's get out of this place!" They both started to sprint. Right when they covered forty yards, the whole sewer started to shake. They both stopped and looked around to see what was causing this earthquake. "AAHHH!" Yelled Clara.

Muto looked and saw that there was a giant flood thing coming right towards them. It was coming the way the manhole was. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!" He grabbed Clara and started to concentrate.

"But we'll never make it!"

Muto just ignored her. "Vampire Run!" For anyone who wasn't holding onto one of the two, it would look like a shockwave was heading towards the manhole at the speed of sound. To Clara, it looked like they were running through a blur of a world. It took Muto five seconds to run the hundred-yard dash. "Get on the ladder." Muto pushed Clara onto the ladder. Clara quickly climbed up and removed the lid.

She removed three arrows and pulled them in the bow. "Cold Shoulder!" She shot the three. The instantly made a frozen wall. "Come up quick! The ice will hold back the water for a while." So Muto climbed the ladder and made out of the sewer just in time.

As for the tunnel patrol, the ice wall was so weak by the time the water got there that the flood crashed into the wall and swallowed them. They were never heard from again.

Now that they were out of the sewer, the two tried to change back to humans. They tried for hours and finally gave up. "We can't turn back to humans?" Ask Clara, obviously upset.

Muto rested against a tree and started to fall asleep. "Don't worry," He said, "We'll find tomorrow." And with that said, he fell asleep.


	6. The return

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and I never said I did. Genotype is the genetic make-up of the body and phenotype is the physical make- up of the body. It'll make sense as the story goes on. Sorry I haven't written for awhile.

Muto woke up. He checked out his body. It was still in monster mode. He looked out from under the tree. The sun was already high in the sky. "Geez, how long was I asleep. Hey, Clara, are you awa…" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a rock flying towards his face. "WHOA!!!" He ducked and the rock sailed over his head. When he stood up he saw three kids. One was holding a stick, one was holding a big rock, and the last one was holding two sticks. "What the…"

"Freeze, monster!" commanded the one with the stick. He was obviously the leader.

"Monster?" Muto said in a confused tone. Then he realized that he was still in his other form and looked completely like a monster. "Wait, I'm not…"

"Silence!" commanded the one with the rock.

"Come on men, let's get him!" Yelled the commander. The three boys charged ay Muto, waving their weapons widely.

Muto put his claw on his face and said, "Oh my god." He then disappeared. The kids stopped in their tracks. "Where did he go?" They all asked. Muto then appeared behind the three. Before the kids could turn around, Muto let out a loud, "BOO!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!" yelled the kids. They dashed forward and turned around when they were far away from him. Muto started to walk towards them. The kids started to shake. "Well, go get im Boss." said one of the kids, giving the Boss a push forward. "Since I'm the Boss, you go get im." commanded the Boss. While the kids were arguing over who should go and get him, Muto sneaked passed them and gave them the sleeper hold (when squeeze someone's neck and they're knocked out for a while). While the kids were asleep Clara woke up.

She yawned and stretched out her arms. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh no!" thought Muto, "When she sees what I've done to these kids, she's probably gonna think I'm a monster!" .Muto quickly shoved the kids behind a nearby tree and answered, "No, nothin happened."

"What do we do now? How do we change back?" Clara asked, a look a concern in her face. Muto was about to answer when he heard the kids start to rustle awake.

"You know what? Let's think about that over a walk." Muto started to power walk and Clara chased after him. When they were far away, Muto decided to tell her his plan. "I think we should attack the lab and get some answers from them."

After sneaking around the back part of town, the two were finally by the lab. They were discussing how they should go in. "We could go through the door." Muto said.

"But people will see us and they might panic at the sight of monsters."

"We could just tell them we're using are onicle's."

"Won't they recognize us from the experiment?"

"Oh, come on Clara!" said Muto, "They're scientists! Do you think they remember the face of every guinea pig they use for their experiments?"

"But," Clara replied, "We were with them for quite some time before we woke up. And we did escape just yesterday."

"Don't worry, if there's any trouble, we can fight are way through." Muto then start to walk up to the front door. When the two entered, all of the scientists stopped working and stared at them. "I'll bet none of these guys even worked on the onicle project."

One scientist in the room yelled, "Hey!" Muto and Clara jumped. The man walked over to the two. "Why do you two look like that?"

Muto hadn't thought of this. He was about to answer when Clara said, " Didn't you hear? They are starting the national onicle tournament in England. We want to show are enthusiasm by staying like this all day."

"Then why are you here?" Asked the scientist.

"Sadly, we have a report to be working on, and it's so important that we can't take the day off." Clara replied.

The scientist eyed them suspiciously. "Okay," He said, "Follow me. I'll give you a tour on the place." He then started to walk down the hall way. Muto and Clara followed.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Muto whispered. "Your pretty good at thinking on your feet."

The scientist turned around. "Excuse me." He said, "but what exactly are you working on?"

Clara responded, "We are doing a project on the effect of onicles on people."

The scientist seemed to perk up a bit. "What about them?"

"You know, to see if the continual changing of DNA and cells to make the users turn into monster like things could have negative an even fatal effects on the human genotype and phenotype." Muto explained.

"Interesting." The scientist mumbled. He started to lead them down a hall way that was completely empty. "This is supposed to be top secret, but I suppose I can let you kids see it." The scientist took out a golden card. He sliced it trough the wall and the three waited. The wall opened up and revealed a small lab, roughly the size a regular house hold room.

Muto and Clara started to walk in. On their first step, they realized that something was wrong. There was a hole right by the entrance. The to were soon falling down a tube. The scientist just stood in front of the hole. He pulled out a walkie-talkie as soon as the kids were gone. "Hello? Hey, it's me, Chad. The two kids that escaped yesterday are on their way there trough the tube."

"Excellent work. You can expect a big bonus in the mail this week." Said the other voice.


End file.
